The implementation of devices placed on an electric power grid has expanded as utilities move to add intelligent devices to their networks. The devices that are being integrated may monitor, control, meter, communicate, or perform a number of other functions with respect to components of the grid. For example, power line communication repeaters are often used in rural areas to transmit information from an automatic metering infrastructure (AMI).
Power line communication repeaters and other communication devices on power lines require power to operate. However, a power source is not generally available or convenient to power these devices or their communication radios. Traditional approaches to powering these devices have involved the use of batteries, solar cells, and/or power transformers.
These power sources are unreliable and expensive. Batteries have limited power ability and cannot provide the ongoing power required for most devices on power lines. Solar cells can replenish power in storage devices. However, due to contamination, length of days, weather, snow, and many other factors, solar cells are unreliable and are not durable enough to survive in a power line environment. While power transformers are generally reliable, they are prohibitively expensive. In addition, since most electronic devices do not require significant power to operate, the installation of a power transformer is extremely inefficient.
Therefore, a need exists in the art for an improved power source for a device on an electrical power line. In particular, a need exists for a reliable, cost-effective power supply for a communications device on an electrical power line.